


Surprise!

by fanpire109



Series: The Stilinski Family [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Human Alpha Stiles, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Derek Hale, Pregnant Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanpire109/pseuds/fanpire109
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a surprise for Derek a few months before the birth of their fourth child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

Derek waddled over to the sofa and carefully laid down and put the baby monitor on the coffee table. It may have taken two hours but both twins were napping. 

Lilly was at school and Stiles was at work, if it wasn't for the baby rolling around and enthusiastically kicking inside of his belly then Derek would actually be able to rest.

He rubbed his belly and said, "Okay, baby boy, Mommy knows you're an alpha, you don't have to try to prove it to me by destroying all my internal organs. I was only trying to get a rise out of Daddy when I told him that I thought the ultrasound was wrong because I had a gut feeling you were an omega. Truth is before I even knew for sure I was pregnant, I knew you were an alpha. I just like making your daddy sweat."

Derek soothingly rubbed his swollen belly and eventually Logan started to settle down and Derek felt himself drifting off to sleep when all of a sudden he heard the front door slam and his name being called by his husband.

Derek startled awake as did the baby curled up in his belly, and the crying over the monitor indicated that Lawson was also woken from the noise his father had caused.

Stiles practically skipped into the living room but stopped in his tracks at the sight of his pregnant husband glaring at him.

"Stiles, what the hell? No, I don't want to hear it! Go get Lawson and bring him to me before he wakes Liam up, so I can nurse him back to sleep. And don't try to excite him while you're bringing him to me. He's been cranky all day and really needs this nap. They both do."

Stiles quickly ran to the nursery and grabbed Lawson out of his crib, thankfully Liam barely stirred while Stiles was in there or otherwise Stiles would be in even more trouble. There was nothing that Derek hated more than when someone interrupted nap time. 

Stiles came back into the living room with Lawson, who was still screaming, snuggled in his arms and quickly handed the 15 month old to his husband who was sitting shirtless on the couch.

Once offered his mother's nipple, Lawson latched on and began to suckle as Derek softly hummed and rubbed his back.

Stiles stepped back and watched, this was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. His gorgeous husband with his 7 months pregnant belly on display as he nurses their son. 

From the moment Lilly was laid on Derek's exhausted chest, motherhood naturally came to him. Sure, he took care of himself while he was pregnant, but everything came into perspective once she was born.

For Stiles, let's just say fatherhood didn't come as naturally. 

Stiles sat next to his husband and placed a hand on his rounded tummy as he leaned in for a kiss. He watched as Lawson started sucking Derek's nipple lazier and lazier as his eyes began to close. 

He gently kissed Derek's bare shoulder before whispering in his ear, "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"You'll find out in a little while. My dad is going to watch the twins, so I can show you. He's outside."

"Okay, they should be down a while, but there is some pumped milk in case Liam decides to wake up or if this one wakes up again. Let me just put him down and put my shirt back on and we can go."

"I'll put him down, you get dressed," Stiles said as he carefully pulled Lawson off of Derek's nipple and into his arms.

Just as Derek was redressed the Sheriff walked in, "Hey, sweetheart. How are you and my newest grandbaby doing?" he said as he came over to Derek and gently caressed his swollen belly and kissed his cheek.

"We're good, he just thinks that all my organs are toys and that there's this really fun game to see which one he can kick the hardest."

"Well, from what Deaton has told you boys it seems like you've got a little bruiser on your hands."

"Well, he's definitely bruising me."

Just then Stiles came back in and blind folded Derek and then the two made it to the car with Stiles being careful to properly guide his pregnant husband. 

After about a 10 minute car ride Derek felt the car stop and then was again guided by Stiles to where he wanted Derek to be.

Derek opened his eyes as he was blindfold and couldn't believe what he was looking at. 

It was his old house completely redone and it perfect condition. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's waist hands joined over his swollen belly and said, "I decided to redo it when you told me you were pregnant with Logan. I figured that if we're going to have all these kids then we need to have a place to put them. What do you say? Do you like it? I didn't cross any lines did I? Baby, I would've told you, but you're pregnant and chasing after three kids all day and I didn't want to stress you out even more..."

Stiles didn't get to finish because Derek turned around in his arms and kissed him.

With tears threatening to spill over Derek said, "Stiles, this is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me. Than you, I love it so much, and I can't wait to raise our family in it with you."

Stiles reached up and gently wiped the tears from Derek's eyes choosing to say nothing knowing his husband would just blame it on pregnancy hormones and said, "Well, you're about to give me the greatest gift anyone has ever given me for the fourth time, so I figured it was time I gave you something. Consider this the ultimate push present, for the three before this one, this one, and all the other babies to come."

While rolling his eyes at the more babies comment, Derek again kissed his husband before waddling inside to see their home.

A week later they were settled in and ready to raise their family. As they laid in bed, Stiles spooning Derek from behind and soothingly rubbing his belly, he looked forward to all the memories their family would make in this house together.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Logan's birth and them bringing him home for the first time
> 
> I hope you guys like it and please let me know of any scenarios you'd like to see Stiles, Derek, and their family go through. Please review


End file.
